Lettre à une personne chère
by Kaito-chin
Summary: Les mots sont les meilleurs moyens de faire passer un message. Que ce soit la haine, la joie, la jalousie, ou même l'amour. Décider de prendre sa plume et de révéler tout ce que l'on a sur le cœur est une décision importante, et qui amène beaucoup de changements dans la vie de la personne à qui elle est destinée...
Faim, froid et haine. C'est ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Allongé sur le sable blanc qui lui collait à la peau, le jeune homme tenta de respirer, tant bien que mal. Chaque inspiration lui procurait la sensation d'un million de couteaux dans la gorge. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Ses parents l'avaient vendu à une organisation faisant des expériences douloureuses afin de gagner de l'argent. Tout cela était de leur faute. Le bateau qui devait les mener à destination n'était pas assez résistant et la coque s'était cassée alors qu'ils passaient près d'un groupe de rochers. Le poids de l'eau dans le bateau fit couler celui-ci. Et lui, le seul survivant, était échoué sur une île inconnue peut-être peuplée de monstres. Aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait, ce qui n'allait pas l'aider en cas de danger. C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter, il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas sur le sable blanc. Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna sa tête vers la source du son. Il distingua une vague ombre s'approcher de lui. Il plissa les yeux et la forme se concrétisa, passant de la simple tâche à un corps qui tendait la main, demandant silencieusement au jeune homme de la saisir. Trop exténué pour réfléchir, il s'agrippa à cette main et se leva lentement. L'emprise de la main était de plus en plus forte, si bien que le sang ne circulait dans sa main endolorie, il ne remarqua pas que la personne devant lui avait changé de forme, pour devenir une silhouette sombre, attirant le corps du jeune homme à l'intérieur même de celle-ci. Il suffoquait, alors qu'il disposait d'air, cependant, chaque bouffée d'oxygène faisait ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas prendre l'inspiration fatale, il se sentit plonger dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

"-reki !"

"Gareki!"

Le sus-nommé se réveilla brusquement, couvert de sueur, le cœur battant rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve? La pression qu'il ressentait sur sa main l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas juste un cauchemar. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, trop apeuré pour regarder plus longuement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs au bout violet se tenait à ses côtés.

"Gareki, est-ce que tout va bien?"dit Nai, serrant la main de plus en plus fort, empiétant dans son espace personnel.

"Lâche-moi..." chuchota le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Lâche-moi! Sale monstre, ne m'approche pas, je vais te tuer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

\- Disparaît! Meurs! Ordure" Gareki donna un coup de poing au pauvre iris à forme humaine.

Nai porta sa main à sa joue, les yeux écarquillés. Sa vision se troublait, tant les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il posa une lettre sur le lit, la tête baissée. Il essaya d'articuler tant bien que mal, avec ses lèvres tremblantes.

"Lis ça après, s'il te plaît"

Gareki entoura son corps dans sa couverture, comme pour se protéger. Nai souffla légèrement, toujours troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait tant aimé que Gareki soit là jusqu'à la fin...

Ce dernier se leva , quelques instants plus tard. Il devait s'excuser envers Nai, lui faire comprendre que c'était juste un cauchemar qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça ne peut pas tuer. Sa réaction était disproportionnée. Il l'avait frappé, il l'avait blessé, il l'avait fait pleurer. Même si par tout hasard Nai le pardonnait, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner. Même s'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, il tenait à Nai, il lui était précieux. Il aimait la façon dont le jeune homme penchait sa tête vers le côté lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, le sourire chaleureux qu'il faisait quand il était heureux. Son rire réchauffait son cœur, et son air innocent le faisait fondre. Il aimait... Nai. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il l'aimait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Yogi qui rentrait dans sa chambre. L'état pitoyable du fantassin l'étonna. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il était pâle et ses cheveux étaient en désordre, bien plus que d'habitude.

"Gareki, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là...Tu n'es pas parti?"dit-il d'un ton fatigué, qui contrastait avec le ton joyeux et enfantin avec lequel il parlait d'habitude.

"Parti où? De quoi tu me parles? Et puis c'est quoi cet air débraillé ?

-Nai... ne t'as pas dit?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire? Pousse-toi, faut que j'aille le voir.

-Gareki, attend !"

C'était trop tard, il était déjà parti. Il chercha partout, mais Nai n'était visible nulle jeune homme aux cheveux noirs toqua alors, non sans violence, sur la porte du bureau d'Hirato.

"Ouvre-moi crétin à lunettes!"

Aucune réponse. Le seul endroit dans lequel il n'avait pas vérifié était la Tour de Recherche.

Il courait pour y aller. Depuis l'apparition de Yogi, il ressentait un certain malaise. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Une fois arrivé, il tomba sur Akari, qui arborait un air sombre sur le visage. Gareki tenta de lui adresser la parole, mais il partait déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin?

L'ancien cambrioleur suivit le médecin, pour arriver près d'un bloc d'opération. Il ne pouvait pas y rentrer, Akari avait déjà verrouillé la porte. Il s'approcha donc de la porte qui avait un carreau de verre. La personne couchée sur la table d'opération n'était nulle autre que Nai. Un médecin qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu s'approcha de la table avec un bistouri. Le monde de Gareki s'écroula lorsque le couteau de médecine glissa sur le frêle corps de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il força la porte, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Les coups de pieds à répétition inquiétèrent les médecins qui ouvrirent la porte, laissant Gareki courir jusqu'au corps de Nai.

Aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait.C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter, il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas sur le sol. Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna sa tête vers la source du son. Il distingua une vague ombre s'approcher de lui. Il plissa les yeux et la forme se concrétisa, passant de la simple tâche à un corps qui tendait la main, suppliant silencieusement au jeune homme de la saisir. Trop exténué par la quantité de sang perdu, il s'agrippa à cette main et tenta de se lever mais tomba lourdement. La sensation de la main sur la sienne était de moins en moins forte et il ne sentait même plus son sang couler. Préoccupé par le manque de sensation, il ne remarqua pas que la personne devant lui s'était agenouillé, attirant le corps du jeune homme à l'intérieur des bras de celle-ci. Il suffoquait alors qu'il disposait d'air, cependant, chaque bouffée d'oxygène faisait ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas prendre l'inspiration fatale, il tenta de parler

"G...a...re...ki, j...e t'ai..."

Il se senti plonger dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

"Nai ! Ouvre les yeux ! Parle-moi ! Termine ta phrase, s'il te plaît...Nai, je-je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, alors ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie...Tu ne peux pas me quitter , tu n'as pas le droit, pas toi...Nai, lève-toi, parle-moi avec ta voix enjouée, regarde-moi avec tes yeux rubis, touche-moi avec tes douces mains,...aime-moi de tout ton coeur... Je m'en fiche d'être égoïste, je m'en fiche de tout perdre, je veux juste rester avec toi..."

Les médecins emmenèrent Gareki de force dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, il prit la lettre dans la main et il la lut

' _Gareki, le conseil a décidé de me disséquer. Akari-sensei a tenté tant bien que mal de les en empêcher. Mais il n'a pas pu les convaincre. Je voulais te dire que mon coeur se sent bizarre quand je suis proche de toi. Mon ventre se serre et mes joues chauffent. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est , je suis peut-être malade, mais ça n'arrive qu'avec toi. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, tu sais? C'est pour ça que je veux rester avec toi, le plus possible. Seulement, ça ne sera plus possible. Alors, s'il te plaît , garde cette lettre avec toi , comme ça, on sera ensemble pour toujours. A bientôt. Nai.'_

La lettre fut bientôt tachée de larmes. Le corps de Gareki était pris de spasmes et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il transpirait ,son regard était terne et son coeur se serra. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Il retourna lentement dans le bloc d'opération, se coucha à côté de Nai pris le bistouri et le fit entrer dans son torse.

 _La mort nous permettra de nous revoir._


End file.
